


Skeleton Key

by Zhenya71



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: Geno loves Halloween, and is excited about celebrating their first Halloween as a couple. But Sid's been twitchy and tense lately, and Geno isn't sure why.Thank you my awesome beta for listening to me bitch and whine about this fic, and for fixing all my mistakes.Eyeslikeonyx, I really really hope that you like this. C=NOTE: Spoilery content warning in the notes at the end. Looking will spoil the surprise, but it's included just in case.





	Skeleton Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyeslikeonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikeonyx/gifts).



Geno loved Halloween. Just loved it. The candy, the costumes, the parties, the candy. For him, it was pretty much a guaranteed good time. He started thinking about costumes at least a couple of months before, considering and rejecting ideas like it was his job, trying to find the perfect thing. 

He was a little disappointed, this year, though, because Sid had flatly refused to dress up in a ‘couples costume’ with him.

“But Sid,” Geno’d wheedled. “Is first Halloween together as couple. Be fun, be cute. C’mon.”

Sid had just shaken his head resolutely. “No, G. Those costumes are always ridiculous. I’ll find something to wear.”

“Something boring,” Geno had sulked, stomping off to mope in his office, closing the many, many tabs of couples costumes that he had open. 

Sid refused to be moved on the issue, and Geno had given up after a while, focusing on what he was going to wear, even more determined now that it be something impressive.

He found himself stumped, however, indecisive. There were so many options, what should he pick? Sid was no help there, either, telling Geno, “Wear whatever you want to, G. You always pick something great. Last year you looked awesome in that cop costume.”

Geno waggled his brows at Sid, grinning. “You like tight leather, yeah?” he teased, watching Sid blush pink. “Or maybe, is handcuffs you like?”

Sid flushed even more at that, to Geno’s delight.”You just looked good, that’s all,” he muttered to his coffee. “You always look good.”

Geno preened a little, smug and grinning, and then leaned across the kitchen table to say, “Still have, you know.”

Sid looked up, blinking, and than asked, “The costume?”

Geno’s smug smile grew teeth. “No, handcuffs.”

Sid turned a shade of scarlet Geno’d never seen before, eyes widening. Then he coughed and finished his coffee. “That’s great. We can, um, talk about that. Later. I have to get to the office. Jesus, look at the time.” 

Geno rolled his eyes as Sid pushed back from the table, amused and fond. “Have good day, Sid,” he told him, tilting his face up for a kiss. “I decorate house today, surprise you when you come home.”

Sid leaned to kiss Geno, and then gave a little groan. “G… don’t go crazy, yeah? This is our home, not a haunted house attraction.”

Geno just rolled his eyes and flapped a hand at Sid. “Go work, you boring. I take care fun stuff. Go be boring lawyer.”

“Estate law isn’t boring,” Sid started, defensively, and Geno gave a pointed look at his watch. “Asshole,” Sid grumbled, and then kissed his temple, before grabbing his suit jacket and his briefcase. “I’ll see you tonight. Don’t buy the whole store.”

“Not worry!” Geno called after him. “Boring estate law not make enough money to buy store.”

He grinned to himself, when he heard Sid yell back, “Asshole!” before the front door opened and closed as Sid headed out to his car. Geno lingered over the rest of his breakfast and then cleaned up the kitchen before wandering into his office, still in his pajamas. Dropping down at his computer, he woke the screen, and then opened the document containing the first draft of his latest novel, and settled down to work.

It wasn’t long before he was distracted again, both by how twitchy Sid seemed to be lately, and by the still unanswered question of what the hell he was going to wear for Halloween. Saving the little bit of work he’d done, Geno headed upstairs and got himself dressed in jeans and a back t-shirt that said across the chest in orange letters: Witch Better Have My Candy.

Back downstairs he spent ten minutes looking for his phone, and then his keys, before locking up the house and climbing into his zippy little Porsche. His first stop was the big, huge Halloween store that opened in a different empty storefront every year. Parking in the lot, Geno headed inside, already grinning as he spotted the spooky animatronics set up near the front of the store. 

Geno spent a good half an hour looking at all the decorations and animatronics, absolutely delighted each time something jumped out at him, or roared, or hissed. He filled his cart with various strings of lights shaped like pumpkins and skulls; black, orange, and purple garlands; and then he found a set of large, hanging cauldrons that looked like they were full of flames that flickered when turned on. Clings for the windows in the shape of ghosts and skeletons and bats went into the cart next, and then Geno headed over to the big stuff.

Tombstones, and skeleton arms that were meant to be stuck into the ground in front of them, were next into the cart, and then a big gargoyle on a pedestal that was actually a smoke machine. Geno couldn’t wait to fire _that_ one up.

Then he flagged down an employee to help him with the really big stuff. A big dragon that roared and breathed fire, a swing for the tree out front that swung on it’s own, and two different giant tarantulas that sprung out with a hiss when the little connected pads were stepped on.

The bigger items needed to be delivered, they wouldn’t fit in Geno’s car, but they promised to have them out to him within a couple of hours. Thrilled with his purchases, Geno loaded the smaller things into his trunk and backseat, and then headed for the costume store on Wabash street. He was pretty sure he’d find vsomething there he liked; they had pretty much everything.

Turned out, the problem was that they had too much. Geno wandered the aisles for over an hour, trying to pick just one thing out of all the options. He considered a pirate costume for a while, fond of the stuffed parrot that came with it for the shoulder. Then he considered a really neat looking steampunk outfit, with a top hat and goggles, intrigued by the pocket watch accessory. He paused to look at the couples costumes again, sulking a bit to himself, and then sighed and gave himself a shake. He needed to let it go, because badgering Sid about it wouldn’t do a thing to change his mind.

Geno ended up picking a costume from the Superhero section, after dithering over them all for a while longer. Since he’d been a cop last year, he decided to go the opposite route, and picked out a Punisher costume to wear. He liked the show on Netflix, and really, the tac-vest with the skull on the front would look kick-ass on him, and he knew it.

Costume in hand at last, he headed for home. He got there just in time to sign for his delivery, and then he set to getting the house decorated. By the time Sid got home from work, the place had been transformed.There were graves on the lawn, complete with piles of dirt in from of them and the skeleton arms reaching out. There were the swing, the lights, and the gargoyle fog machine. Geno watched from the front door as Sid came up the walk, the spiders leaping out of piles of leaves at him, the first one almost making him drop his briefcase.

Geno laughed, grinning, but Sid just shook his head, seeming more annoyed than amused. “Jesus, Geno. I told you not to buy the entire store. This is going to scare the hell out of the little ones, you know.”

Geno pouted at him as he came up the steps. “I not turn on when little ones come,” he replied. “Just after, when older kids come.” He eyed Sid, stepping back so he could come into the house. “What wrong? You been twitchy for couple days now.”

Sid shook his head, toeing off his shoes and setting down his briefcase. “Don’t worry about it, G. I’ve just… got a lot on my plate right now.”

Geno didn’t look like he was quite buying that, but he nodded, letting it go. “Okay, Sid. I order sushi for supper, should be here soon.”

Sid nodded, and then looked back out at all the decorations. “Did you do any work today?”

Geno looked a little sheepish. “Couple paragraph,” he said with a shrug. “I work some after supper, maybe. Ahead deadline, not worried.”

Sid gave him a look, stepping over to lean up and kiss him. “Just don’t let it get away from you, big guy.”

Geno slid his arms around Sid, pulling him closer and nuzzling at his temple. “I not,” he replied easily. “No worries, Sid.” Then he grinned down at him. “I’m get costume today. Want see?”

Sid laughed and shook his head at the change of subject. “Yeah, okay, show me your costume.”

Still grinning, Geno tugged Sid after him, heading upstairs to model it for Sid. Like he thought, he looked kick ass in a tac-vest, and clearly, Sid thought so too, if the way he went to his knees was any indication. Before Geno could return the favour, though, supper arrived, and after supper, Sid retreated to his own office to finish up some things he didn’t get done at work, so Geno gave in and went to his own office, settling down to work himself.

He found himself brooding, however, over Sid. He’d been twitchy, and sharp lately, even standoffish sometimes, and Geno had no idea why or what was going on. It was starting to worry him, though. When they were both settled into bed later, Geno reached for Sid, but Sid just kissed him and rolled away. “I’m really tired, G. Sorry. I love you.”

Geno frowned, hand lingering on Sid’s back. “Is okay,” he reassured Sid. “But, Sid? Something wrong? You seem… dunno. Just… not happy.”

Sid looked at Geno over his shoulder and shook his head. “No, Geno, I told you, I just have a lot on my plate right now. It’s okay, really. Nothing you did. Okay?”

Geno hesitated a long moment, and then blew out a breath and nodded. “Okay. If you say so. Love you, Sid. G’night.” Turning over on his other side, Geno stared at the far wall, until Sid’s breathing evened out into sleep. Then he closed his eyes and tried to sleep as well.

The next morning when Geno woke, Sid was already up, dressed, and downstairs. Geno shuffled into the kitchen in his pjs, rubbing at his eyes, and offered a tired smile. “Morning, Sid.”

Sid looked up from his coffee and gave Geno a little smile in return. “Morning, big guy. I made you some pancakes. I need to get to work, but I’ll be home in time to get ready for the party.”

Geno came over to the table and leaned to kiss Sid’s cheek. “Thanks for pancakes,” he replied, studying Sid’s face a moment. “Okay still want go? Is okay if not.”

“Of course I want to go,” Sid replied, finishing off his coffee and getting to his feet. “Flower’s been planning this for months and you’ve been looking forward to it even longer.”

Geno watched Sid take his mug to the sink, feeling unsure, but he nodded. “Okay, Sid. You get costume?”

Sid nodded, picking up his briefcase. “Yeah, I got something. You’ll see it tonight. I have to go, I’ll see you when I’m home.” Sid leaned to kiss Geno, and then stroked his thumb over the furrow between his brows. “I promise, big guy, it’s okay. I love you. Have a good day.” He kissed Geno once more, and then hurried out.

Geno watched Sid go, still frowning, and then sighed and give himself a little shake. At least he had pancakes, and Sid had even warmed the maple syrup for him. After eating breakfast, Geno headed to his office and settled in to get some more work done, though his thoughts strayed to Sid more often than not. Sure, Sid kept telling him not to worry, but the more Sid said that, the more Geno worried. When it got closer to the time Sid should be getting home, Geno headed upstairs to get himself ready, getting his costume on. He poked around the bedroom a little, but didn’t see Sid’s, so he resigned himself to waiting to see it.

When Sid did get home, Geno went to the door to meet him, and Sid smiled at the sight of him in his costume. “God that looks amazing on you. It almost makes me want to stay home.”

Geno just grinned, wide and cocky. “Still have handcuff,” he reminded Sid. “Can cuff you to bed, tell Flower lose key, oops, all my fault.”

Sid laughed, though he still seemed tense and twitchy to Geno. “Yeah, no. We’re going. Just let me go get ready, okay? I’ll be down shortly.” 

“Okay,” Geno nodded, leaning to kiss Sid, lingeringly. “Hope it sexy costume,” he teased, and patted Sid on the ass.

Sid rolled his eyes at Geno, and then headed upstairs. “I won’t be long.”

Geno watched him go, and then frowned again. Maybe it _was_ just stress. The party would be good for Sid, he could relax, have a drink or two, and eat way too many mozzarella sticks. Geno gazed up the stairs a moment longer, and then headed into the living room to watch TV while he waited for Sid to get ready.

“Geno?” he heard Sid call a bit later. “Um. I’m ready…”

Geno looked up at the sound of Sid’s voice and reached for the remote, turning the TV off and then getting to his feet, eager to see Sid’s costume.

Turning towards the living room door, he grinned at first, and then froze, his eyes going wide. “Sid?” he asked, shock clear in his voice. “Sid… that mean what I think…? Sid?”

Sid was standing in the doorway, dressed in a form fitting black costume, with the details of a skeleton printed over the front. What froze Geno to the spot, however, was the tiny baby skeleton printed over Sid’s belly.

Sid looked nervous, like he was unsure how Geno was going to react, as he nodded. “Yeah, G. Yeah, it means what you think it means.”

Geno swallowed hard and stepped towards Sid, his heart in his throat and his eyes still wide. “Sid…” he breathed, and then went to his knees on the hardwood, big hands spanning Sid’s belly. “Oh my God, Sid. A baby. We’re going to have a baby.”

Sid relaxed a little, a smile breaking through. “Yeah, we’re going to have a baby. You’re going to be a papa.”

Geno made a choked little sound, and looked up at Sid, tears spilling over. “Best surprise,” he said fervently. “Sid… Love you so much. You think I not be happy? So happy. God, _so_ happy.” He pressed his cheek against Sid’s belly, shoulders shaking with emotion. 

“We didn’t exactly plan this,” Sid replied, fingers carding through Geno’s hair. “I wasn’t sure… I mean, I thought you’d be happy, and then I didn’t want to just tell you, I wanted to surprise you. So, yeah. Surprise.”

“Best surprise,” Geno said again, pressing a handful of kisses to Sid’s belly, before sniffling and wiping at his cheeks. “Best surprise ever.” Then he pushed to his feet and pulled Sid close, kissing him with all the joy that was making his chest feel like it was about to burst.

Sid kissed Geno back, with just as much emotion, clutching at his broad shoulders, then squawked a protest when Geno scooped him up into his arms and headed for the stairs. “Geno! Geno, what about the party?”

Geno just grinned at Sid, wide and happy. “So we be little bit late. Flower understand.”

Sid laughed and kissed Geno again, shaking his head. “You’re crazy, and I hate being late, but I love you.”

Geno just laughed as he carried Sid into the bedroom, setting him carefully on the bed. “Love you too, Sid,” he grinned, stroking a palm over Sid’s belly again, before leaning to kiss him lingering. 

Sid smiled into the kiss, and then reached up to yank Geno down into the bed with him. Geno went, laughing, and then reached under the pillows for those handcuffs.

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: MPreg


End file.
